brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Drew1200/I'm Sorry...
Hey, everyone... I know that ever since I've joined I've disagreed with a lot of the things users do here, and I've handled it very wrongly. I want to apoligize to everyone, but especially CM4S and FB100Z, and I suppose Prisinorzero, and CJC95, too (Although I think I've already done that). FB100Z: You told me that you're a former Christian. I said I don't believe in that... I worded that very badly (as I often do). I think you, and everyone else on misunderstood what I was saying. I believe that if you really are a Christian, then you're one forever. However, in a case like yours, where you claim to not be one anymore, I believe that you never where a Christian. Please don't be offended by this, it's just what I believe, I believe it about everyone, not just you. CM4S: I really kinda' blew up on you... I'm really sorry. You see, damn is actually a religious word. It means to be sent to hell forever... Well I've really started to be able to understand hell much more. Even the thought of it makes me just want to blow up, and die so that I don't have to think about it anymore. When I hear people use that word to describe other people... I just get VERY angry. It's very wrong of me, especially because 99.99999999999% of people who use it about others have no clue what it means. I really, really want to apologize to you, I really hope you'll accept it. I don't want to be enemies, I never did, and I never will, so I hope we can be friends. :) Prisinorzero: When I first met you, I saw you as a crazy person. My thoughts about you where horrible, I would not have been even slightly upset to see you blocked from the wiki. I want to not only apologize for thinking of you like that, but for how I acted towards you. At first we where undoubtedly enemies. I'm very, very, very sorry for all of that. I know I was wrong with this, too. You aren't nearly as crazy as I thought, and I think I can already say to some degree, that we're friends again. I just wanted to make it clear that I am sorry for that. :) CJC95: The first time I really got to know you was as Kingcjc, and I just saw you as a total idiot... I had no clue how they let you get into adminship, and I was ready to put together a report to get people to remove it from you.... Again, I was totally wrong. I know we don't agree on everything, but I do respect you very much now. I can completely understand how you got admin now that I do know you, unlike that time when I thought I did, but I didn't. Every time I think back to these incidents, tons of regret fills my mind. I'm also sorry to everyone who had to deal with me all these times, and probably others that I don't even know about. I really am trying to do a better job now, and I think that I can, especially now that I know what I did wrong, and what to avoid. I hope no one gets really mad at me for doing all this. I really am going to make an attempt to be a better Brickipedian. :) Oh, and sorry about all the religious stuff in this, but that's really what it came down too, and I can't make a full apology without mentioning it. :) Category:Blog posts